


No Regrets

by NintendoGal55



Series: Silly Jealous Bakura [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Thieves, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Canon, Thiefshipping, Yeah right they're in love and just won't say it like that the sillies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Follow-up to "Green-Eyed Thief" It was never a hard decision to stop sleeping around. Marik knows this, so he hopes Bakura knows it too. He'll do what it takes to ensure his partner knows that he's more than happy with this arrangement they now have going on.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: Silly Jealous Bakura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! :D So, this is partly why I decided to make GET a bit of a "series" in case I ever wanted to post within that particular universe. So that's what this is right here! It takes place shortly after the ending, but before events in the epilogue! So, kind of an in-betweener! It's also on Marik's side of things! We get to dive a little into his mind! XD Oh my! It was interesting to try out, even if it's in the aftermath of the story's events.
> 
> It's kind of why Bakura's still a little guarded, shall we say? So it's pretty young at this point and he's getting used to it, but still enjoying it. :D
> 
> Enjoy, folks! :)

* * *

This was a price he had to pay for having a lover who was quite a carnivore. But Marik was more than used to it and it was just part of living with his thief. It wasn't a special occasion, but Marik wanted to make Bakura a delicious, very meaty dinner tonight. Just as Bakura liked to sometimes do for him.

Oh, Marik never forgot that one evening that Bakura made his favourite meal (and had done it a few more times since) for the first time. It still made his heart flutter. To think that little thief treated it like no big deal, just a simple little nice gesture. It was so cute, trying to hide his feelings like that.

Then again, it was that hiding that led to them dancing around the truth and depths of their feelings for each other. But that didn't matter now. Everything was out in the open and Marik was more than glad for that.

Sometimes Marik wondered, why did he ever keep fucking other men when Bakura's attraction and desire for him was at least obvious? There had been small clues, the blowjob Marik had given him that one night seemed to be indicative enough. But then it was the night they'd made out following Bakura giving him a blowjob (and the best he'd ever had) made it clear. Bakura was _way_ too into it for that to be mere physical desires.

Even their first kiss was enough, if he hadn't been so convinced that the passage of time changed Bakura's feelings on the matter. Nor Marik's own denial that Bakura had other reasons for it.

What a mess this had been. As much as he knew Bakura's own ignorance, denial and lack of foresight on the matter was a big issue, Marik admittedly didn't help. Part of it being that he wanted Bakura to be forthcoming. Another part being his own uncertainty and pride in how to go about it. Then another part being his desire for control and getting it the way he wanted to, even thinking Bakura's jealousy wasn't too bad. That maybe he wouldn't care about them sleeping together while Marik would sometimes see other men.

Not that he was about to admit all that. Oh no, Marik had to keep his pride. But he'd been glad for that opening, as it meant he could lay out his own truths of the matter. Granted, at least it was actually hilarious in some occasions that Bakura never seemed to pick up that his feelings were mutual. Irritating, but funny.

It was also funny how Bakura thought Marik had to make a hard decision. Giving up a “playboy” lifestyle wasn't hard and Marik didn't miss it one bit. He didn't regret it, just the fact it went on longer than it should have. But that didn't matter now because Marik was far, far too glad to focus on the only person he ever truly wanted.

Marik chuckled at the notion of Bakura believing that he wasn't enough. That their now very hot and active sex life wasn't enough for Marik. What a joke! Which was why Marik was going to keep proving it to his partner, that he was _more than enough_.

Their partnership, whatever you wanted to call it, was uncomplicated and it felt amazing. They had the freedom to do as they pleased and were more than glad to come back to each other at the end of the day. Marik never felt tied down or controlled because of their partnership. If anything, he felt _free_. With Bakura, he had nothing to hide and no reason to hold back on anything.

Marik did enjoy going on little outings with Bakura, where they would observe other couples and laugh at them. Especially when it was clear that the couple just hated each other. And not in the fun bickering way, but genuinely hated each other. Clear “Why the hell are they together?” kind of hatred. It was always so entertaining. Especially when they got near any of those couples and put on a show of being super affectionate and loving together just to get a rise out of them. Then as they walk away, the woman half of the relationship would scream, “Why do you never look at me like that?!”.

Fun times.

As Marik shopped around, selecting the kind of meat he wanted to prepare, a voice spoke up near him.

“Oh, hey! Is that you, Marik Ishtar?”

Turning, Marik came across a young man he felt was familiar. Strange, he'd seen him before, but wasn't able to place it. He squinted, about to ask who this was, but the man seemed to sense his uncertainty.

“Um, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Kyle! We met at a gay bar on Antonucci avenue a few months back?” The man said, smiling sheepishly.

Kyle, Kyle. It then clicked. Kyle was the man Marik had attempted to pick up during the first time he'd brought Bakura to that bar. He gave a mild grin and nodded.

“Yeah, I remember you now.” Marik said.

“Oh, cool!” Kyle smiled, looking relieved. “How's uh, how's it going? And how's your roommate, Theo?”

Marik laughed a bit, recalling how Kyle found Bakura so interesting, and it was kind of endearing. “I'm good, actually. Theo's fine too.”

“That's good!” Kyle laughed, his fingers drumming along his shopping cart hand bar. “Is he _ever_ going to do something with that sexy voice of his?”

“Mm, not at the moment, but maybe I could persuade him.” Marik chuckled, giving a wink.

It was funny how Kyle and some others tended to find Bakura's husky tone and accent to be sexy, but he couldn't help agreeing. Especially when that voice was purring words into your ear, sensuously trying to seduce you or crying out your name during sex.

“I can't help it, I have a thing for British accents.” Kyle said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Also, uh, I just wanna say I'm sorry for bailing that night.”

“Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. Your sister needed help. I have a sister, I understand what that's like,” Marik waved it off.

“No, the thing is... I uh, I kind of lied.” Kyle confessed, looking sheepish.

Marik blinked, but then remembered what Bakura told him, about how Kyle had left of his own free will. It kind of sounded hard to believe, but at the same time, he could tell Bakura was being sincere when saying it. Heck, by the looks of it, Kyle seemed to be that kind of nice guy.

Still, it was going to be interesting to see if the stories did line up. Just for fun.

Keeping cool, Marik nodded and decided to play dumb. “Lied, huh? Heh, well okay, what happened? I'm not mad, you can tell me.”

Kyle looked relieved. “Well, uh, I'm actually studying a lot about body language. It's so fascinating and really enjoyable! So for fun, I was studying Theo's body language. And um, if I'm being honest, it was also because he's pretty hot. His eyes just pierce right through you!”

This made Marik laugh heartily. Oh, this was going to be good! “Well, you're not the only one who thinks that.”

“Mm-hmm.” Kyle nodded in agreement. “Anyway, so, his body language was indicative of someone who's guarded. Yet at the same time, he kind of ends up wearing his heart on his sleeve and he might not always realize it. So, the entire time, he was always drawn toward you. His hand was always trying to get close to you, but without making it obvious. Anytime he spoke, he was looking toward you, or his eyes would flick toward you. Basically, he was giving off that he wanted to get close to you!”

“Ohh, I see.” Marik nodded, a little more eager. He made a mental note to read up on body language and to keep an eye on Bakura's.

“Plus, I could tell the way he looked at you that he had a crush on you.” Kyle said thoughtfully. He chuckled, shaking his head. “You did, too! I mean, you always had this softness in your eyes when you looked at him. That and a nice smile. Your hand was also trying to get close to his and was a bit less subtle about it. I try to live by a Bro code sort of thing if I can, you know? I didn't feel right getting in the way and I could tell he was jealous. So I told him hey, I won't get it in the way, I'll make up an excuse and leave.”

“Huh.” Marik murmured. Okay, so he didn't doubt Bakura's version by now, but hearing it confirmed was something else. Especially given how Kyle picked up on their mutual attraction. “Interesting.”

“Yep, that's what happened!” Kyle laughed. “And uh, if I'm being honest, I was kinda into Theo there, too. But since he only had eyes for you, so yeah.”

That was hilarious and tickled Marik quite a bit. At the same time, if memory served, he did remember Kyle throwing a lot of compliments Bakura's way and was _very_ interested in him. It was clearly one-sided, but still amusing.

“Don't get me wrong!” Kyle quickly said, laughing. “You're very hot too and I was willing! I just uh-”

“No, I get it. You liked him too and in a way he was probably more your type.” Marik snickered.

“I guess so.” Kyle chuckled, looking relieved.

“Sorry pal.” Marik shrugged. “Let's just say he's kind of picky like that.”

“Nah man, I get it! There's nothing wrong with it.” Kyle said. He then rubbed the back of his neck, “So, uh, anyway, I hope you guys keep doing good!”

“Oh believe me, we _are_. Take care, Kyle.” Marik winked at him and walked past him to continue shopping. He chuckled at the look of surprise on Kyle's face as he seemed to register what he meant.

* * *

Later on, he'd arrived back home and was relieved to find that Bakura was still at Ryou's. Good, this meant he could prepare the food and surprise him. All Marik had to do was set the stage, so to speak. Once he put everything away, aside from what he would need, he pulled out his phone and texted Ryou.

  
  


  
  


_**-Hey Ryou, is Bakura still there?** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Hello! Yes, he's still here.** _

  
  


_**-Why do you ask?** _

  
  


_**-I want to surprise him, so** _

_**can you keep him there for a** _

_**little while longer?** _

  
  


_**-Awww!!! <3** _

  
  


_**-Yes, of course I can!** _

  
  


_**-I'll just suggest we watch** _

_**a movie or something. Or** _

_**should I stick to an episode** _

_**or two of a show?** _

  
  


_**-Go with a show episode,** _

_**that should give me enough** _

_**time to set up.** _

  
  


_**-Perfect! We wanted to** _

_**start watching “The Haunting** _

_**of Hill House”, anyway!** _

  
  


_**-If you don't mind my asking,** _

_**what are you planning to** _

_**surprise him with??** _

  
  


  
  


_**-I'm making him a** _

_**delicious steak with** _

_**a side of rice noodles** _

_**in soya sauce** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Ooohhh!!! Well he** _

_**will certainly love that** _

_**steak! :D** _

  
  


_**-Is it that Thai-based** _

_**recipe you showed me** _

_**once?** _

  
  


_**-Yep, I made it one time** _

_**to try and he really liked it.** _

  
  


_**-He's going to be** _

_**putty in my hands. ;)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Don't you already do** _

_**that just by being you? :P** _

  
  


_**-You got me there! ;)** _

  
  


_**-It's too easy.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Yes indeed. :P** _

  
  


_**-Well don't you worry,** _

_**I'll keep him occupied!** _

  
  


_**-Let me know when** _

_**a good time for him to** _

_**come home is.** _

  
  


_**-Awesome, thanks!** _

  
  


_**-So what's he doing? ;)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-He's painting our new** _

_**Monster World diorama!** _

  
  


_**-We're doing a desert** _

_**theme this time!** _

  
  


_**-Nice. Can't wait to** _

_**see it.** _

  
  


_**-Sneak a pic of him? ;)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-You know I should** _

_**start charging you** _

_**for those, right? :P** _

  
  


  
  


_**-And? :)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-I'll try, but you know** _

_**how he can pick up on** _

_**someone trying to** _

_**be sneaky.** _

  
  


_**-But I can tell him that** _

_**I'm trying to get progress** _

_**photos of the diorama for** _

_**future references and such** _

  
  


_**-Thanks Ryou. ;)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-You're welcome!** _

  
  


_**-You're silly, you know that? :P** _

  
  


_**-Me? Silly? Nooo.** _

  
  


_**-I'm just devious. ;)** _

  
  


  
  


After a couple minutes, Ryou sent over an attached photo. It was of Bakura, sitting on the floor at Ryou's coffee table, wearing a painter's smock, hair tied back into a ponytail. He was painting on a small building on the diorama, eyes narrowed in concentration, almost hidden by his bangs.

As second photo was sent, same position, but Bakura had his head tilted slightly to one side as he dabbed the paintbrush.

A third photo was sent, this time Bakura had his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Marik chuckled at that one, finding it adorable.

A fourth photo was sent and now Bakura was looking up at the camera, confused.

Having a good giggle, Marik added them to his phone's little secret folder dedicated solely to photos of his partner. Sneaky ones he himself took, or ones Ryou took. Even before they'd started sleeping together, Marik had this little photo collection going on. He couldn't help it. Not only was Bakura beautiful, but it was also to see the many facets of him. Like a work of art.

Candid, raw, intriguing, and everything in between were represented in these photos. That and sometimes they were hilarious, genuinely caught off guard moments.

* * *

Once everything was cooked and just about done, Marik wiped the sweat from his forehead and went to sit down for a bit. All that effort, but it was going to be worth it. This would turn his partner into goop and completely at his mercy. Just the way Marik liked to play it. He couldn't way to see the look on Bakura's face, even if it would lead to some messy eating. But he had a contingency for that, at least.

Marik leaned back into the couch and sighed happily, taking his phone and sending a quick text to Ryou.

  
  


  
  


_**-I'm pretty much done** _

  
  


_**-So he can come home** _

_**whenever he feels ready.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Wonderful! We just finished** _

_**two episodes, so this is good** _

_**timing!** _

  
  


_**-Did he suspect anything?** _

  
  


_**-Not a thing! If he does,** _

_**he isn't showing it!** _

  
  


_**-Typical. :P** _

  
  


  
  


_**-He's getting ready to** _

_**leave now! Turns out I** _

_**didn't even need to make** _

_**an excuse!** _

  
  


_**-I'm going to go** _

_**with an ETA of** _

_**10 minutes?** _

  
  


_**-15 tops?** _

  
  


_**-Great, that gives me** _

_**plenty of time.** _

  
  


Indeed it did. Marik had the time to rest his feet, take a quick shower to wash off the sweat/meat smell, and change into some fresh clothes. By the time he was all set, he heard the apartment door unlock and then open. Marik fixed up his hair, then exited the bathroom and went down the hall.

Sure enough, Bakura was there, shutting the door, putting his bag down and taking off his shoes. He saw Marik coming while removing his sexy black trench coat and gave a light nod of acknowledgement.

Bakura wore his usual kind of clothes consisting of simple jeans and a t-shirt with the _Legend of Zelda_ logo printed on it. So cute and so nerdy, but it all suited him perfectly. It just barely demeaned how sexy and intimidating he could look in that trench coat.

Chuckling, Marik approached his partner and brought him into his arms immediately.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Marik greeted with a smirk, looking Bakura up and down.

Although he scoffed, Marik could spot the faint blush on Bakura's cheeks. It never failed to thrill him to see Bakura blush. Especially because of his words or actions.

“Hey yourself.” Bakura said, clearly attempting to sound nonchalant, despite the smile creeping at his lips. It was cute when he was trying to be subtle.

Like always, Marik pulled him in for a kiss, usually with the intent to make it a single hello kiss. However, it always turned into several one way or another. It especially didn't help when Bakura's arms curled around his torso and his body pressed closer. Resisting when his partner all but melted against him and wanted more affection was impossible for Marik to do. But it also opened the door for him to take full-on control of the situation and turn the thief into a goopy mess of neediness.

Oh sure, Bakura always tried to appear nonchalant or even make a show of how much he _didn't_ want affection. That he merely accepted it and didn't mind it. But it was clear as sunny skies that he loved the affection. It was so endearing. Marik never had any issue obliging his partner's neediness, in fact, he relished it. Knowing that Bakura had an insatiable hunger to be close to him was not only an ego stroke, but also fully mutual. Marik couldn't get enough of it, not with Bakura in his arms.

Were it anyone else, or heaven forbid, one of his previous one-night stands, Marik would've derisively referred to them as needy and annoying. Not Bakura though. If he'd gotten onto his knees and begged for a hug (heaven forbid, but that would be hilarious), Marik would have readily obliged.

Bakura's lips were warm, soft and pliable against his own. He'd clearly been using some kind of lip balm ever since they became lovers. Of course Bakura denied such a thing, but Marik spotted a couple of tubes of chapstick in the bathroom. They felt amazing, so right, and fit perfectly against his own mouth. Not a single other person's mouth ever excited him like Bakura's did.

Bias and desire or not, Bakura was a really good kisser. Even the first time they kissed, he had quite the instinct. Maybe Marik was caught in the moment of such intimacy with someone he'd grown to care for, along with the horrific knowledge of never seeing him again, but even then it felt wonderful. It just got better from there. There was always so much feeling and clear fervour within the way Bakura kissed, Marik came to notice. And did he ever want to reap those benefits.

Even if some kisses were meant to tease his partner and get him riled up, Marik enjoyed them because it was _Bakura_ he was kissing.

Along with that, Bakura was so expressive when touched. The lightest touch to his body could have him react greatly. Stroking his back had him arching and leaning more into Marik's form. Touching his face earned mild head movements to lean into Marik's hands. Playing with his hair or stroking it had him sighing dreamily and even sometimes cooing if you did it for a while. Sensual touches to his body earned similar sounds and even occasional moans. All these sounds were tenfold whenever his ass or groin were fondled, coupled with gasps and sharp intakes of breath.

Sex was a whole other matter. It made Marik wonder, why did Bakura _ever_ doubt that he was good in bed? That he was the most wonderful lay Marik ever had? That it wasn't just the healthy sex drive that made Marik want to fuck everyday, but because it was Bakura he was fucking? That even slow, sensual, foreplay-driven lovemaking was just as amazing as their quick, rough fucking? That Marik's favourite positions involved making sure they could see each other?

Gods, how could someone be so clueless and think of themselves so low? It was unfortunate. But Marik was more than prepared to prove it to him from now on.

After a while or so, they pulled away, foreheads resting together. Marik all but relished the sight of Bakura's dreamy, blushy, _peaceful_ countenance that he always had during intimacy. His eyes were hazed over with pleasure, full of devotion, eyelids lowered. There was always something to be said about bringing such the nomally composed, indifferent and tough thief down to such a level.

“You hungry?” Marik playfully nibbled on Bakura's lower lip before releasing it.

“Mm-hmm.” Came Bakura's response, still gone from the affection.

So cute. Marik kissed his partner's now scrunched up nose, then released him so he could have some space. Then of course Marik gave a light slap to Bakura's rear as he passed, snickering. As expected, Bakura yelped from the sudden smack, even jumping slightly.

Marik went back to the kitchen, hearing Bakrua grumbling under his breath somewhere behind him. He went about serving the sauced up rice noodles mixed with broccoli and egg onto their plates. The juicy, rare steak went onto Bakura's plate while his own consisted of a fried beets and caramelized onions. Once the table was set, Bakura returned from wherever he'd gone and his eyes went wide upon seeing the steak.

“You made me a steak?” Bakura looked from the plate to Marik and back again.

“Yeah, why?” Marik replied with a grin.

“It's not some kind of special occasion.”

“Yeah, why?”

Bakura's eyes narrowed as if to look suspicious. “Okay, what do you want?”

“Me?” Marik held a hand to his chest in mock offence. “Why is everything an ulterior motive with you?”

“Because I know you.” Bakura pointed out, his eyes (and nose, it seemed) drawn yet again to his plate. “I know how you operate, too. So, just cut to the chase and tell me what you want.”

“Aw, what if I don't have an ulterior motive, my doubting friend?” Marik teased.

“And what if you do?” Bakura argued, raising an eyebrow.

Marik laughed, winking at his partner. “Even if I did, I don't need a whole lot of bribery, if at all. See, I know you, too. You just do what I say and hardly question me. Or if you do, it's to challenge me. So why would I need to make you a steak and side to get what I want?”

“I don't know, you could have your reasons, wanting to confuse me, throw me off track somehow, all that stuff.” Bakura replied with a shrug. He looked back at the food and licked his lips, not even bothering to disguise his hunger. “Or you just really, really want a blowjob.”

“ _Well_ , if you're offering...” Marik purred, reaching across the table to run a hand down Bakura's arm. “I don't need to bribe you for one. You just give me one if I ask you to. So, why would I need to bribe you?”

“Like I said, misdirection.” Bakura sat down in his seat, looking really happy now.

Snorting, Marik sat down across from him and shook his head. “You're being ridiculous. I just wanted to make you something you liked, asshole. You've done that for me before. No bribe. You're welcome, by the way.”

Grumbling, Bakura picked up his fork and mumbled a thank-you before proceeding to eat. As expected, he ate messily, tearing into the meat like a starving animal. When Marik gave him a reproachful stare, Bakura rolled his eyes, but obliged by eating less savagely. Still making a mess, but far less feral.

Bakura even retrieved a napkin and wiped his mouth after each mess, at least.

“I don't even need to ask if I made the steak just as you like it.” Marik purred, winking at his partner.

Bakura finished his latest bite, giving a huff. But when he looked down, there was a clear smile on his face he was trying to hide. “It's not too hard. You know how to do it right, no big deal.” In a quieter voice, he added, “Thanks, though. It's really good.”

“Whoa, calm the hell down, you're bouncing off the walls here.” Marik said dryly, laughing a little. “Do you need some Ritalin?”

Letting out slow, sardonic laughter with a deadpan expression, Bakura then resumed eating.

“You're welcome.” Marik said merrily.

Bakura smiled around his bite, the gratitude clear on his face.

They both did, mostly in contended silence, enjoying their food. While he'd definitely expected it to be a success, Marik felt that boost to his ego. As well as that, the happy gleam in Bakura's eyes as he ate. Anything that could spark happiness in his partner was always a victory in itself.

“Where _did_ you find this recipe, anyway?” Bakura pointed at the noodles. “I remember the first time you made it.”

“Not sure, actually.” Marik said thoughtfully, “I saved it on my phone, but I can't remember where I got it. It's Thai-based, though.”

Bakura nodded, poking at some of it with his fork and then taking another bite of the rice noodles. He hummed a little, “That sauce is pretty nice.”

“I know, right?” Marik grinned, taking a bite of some with broccoli. He finished his bite and wiped his mouth. “I added a little bit of honey garlic sauce to it this time.”

“Oh, that's what it is.” Bakura looked down at his food again, then back at Marik, “It works.”

“Of course. I've got quite the culinary expertise.” Marik smirked and winked at him.

“Only because Ishizu made you learn.” Bakura pointed out with a snicker. “I wish I'd been there to see that.”

Not liking to think of that year when Bakura was gone had Marik agreeing with that sentiment wholeheartedly. He tried not to dwell too much on it, but it was hard not to. Having only been over a year since his return didn't help.

“You would've been laughing like an idiot the whole time and distracting me.” Marik pointed out in an attempt to alleviate the melancholy creeping in.

“I know.” Bakura purred, his eyelids lowering as he leaned his chin on one hand. “It would've been entertaining as hell.”

“Of course, since you looooove to watch me suffer.” Marik said sardonically, shaking his head.

Bakura laughed heartily and then took a sip of his drink. He set the glass back down and grinned toothily. “Among _other things_.”

“Mm, I bet.” Marik couldn't even fight the smile on his face. He could never get enough of Bakura's more exuberant expressions. Especially when he laughed. “If I were making a pie, especially a cream kind, I bet you would've smashed it into my face.”

“Like in a comedy, of course.” Bakura snickered, then licked his lips. “Although, I would've smashed it into a _different_ place. And _licked_ it all off.”

The thought of that had Marik shuddering slightly and feeling a shiver run up his spine. Just the very thought of Bakura eating something off him was appealing, watching his tongue work its magic along the area, his lustful brown eyes peering up at him seductively... Of course the fantasy went straight to his groin.

“I don't doubt you would.” Marik purred, regaining himself and mimicking Bakura's posture. “But would you have done it _back then_?”

Bakura looked caught off guard, which was understandable, and looked away. His little moments of aversion from his feelings were just adorable.

“It's not impossible.” Bakura admitted.

“No, I guess not. I probably would've had to give you an invitation.” Marik teased. “But if you just went for it, I wouldn't have stopped you.”

Gods it was funny seeing Bakura's cheeks pinken as he mumbled and continued eating. So cute.

Once they finished, Bakura wordlessly took their dishes to the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher. It seemed he needed a bit of space to sort out his thoughts, so Marik went and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and looked about selecting a streaming service to figure out what to watch. The water was running in the kitchen for a brief period, then turned off. Feet padding down the hallway told Marik that Bakura was heading to either their bedroom or the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Bakura reappeared in the same shirt, but had changed out of his jeans and into comfy pyjama pants. He sat down on the couch one cushion away from where Marik was in the middle. Not the same distance as in the past, but clearly creating a little. However, Marik didn't take it personally. He knew it was just Bakura's overactive thoughts holding him back a bit and needing time to get himself in the right head space. Bakura was definitely more bold and affectionate when he clearly wasn't thinking too hard, so it was just a matter of waiting for that to set in. He didn't need Marik's permission but rather his own permission.

It was cute, actually.

“Anything in particular you want to watch?” Marik asked, glancing at his partner at the corner of his eye.

Bakura's eyes flicked toward him briefly, then he stretched his arms up and leaned back, looking as indifferent as ever. “ _Orca The Killer Whale_ , Ryou reminded me we should check it out.”

“I almost forgot about that one. Sounds good to me.” Marik said as he guided the selection box accordingly.

Once the movie began, they settled and watched along mostly in silence. This kind of thing, just sitting back and watching something together was wonderful. Marik enjoyed their viewings, commentaries and discussions of any show or movie they tuned into immensely. Right from discussing the themes and plots of a movie all the way to the silly things like which serial killer in a horror movie did they most identify with.

“So... what did he tell you about the movie?” Marik couldn't help ask.

“Not much. He said I had to see it for myself, but that it was kind of graphic. I suspect there's something in it that he knows I'll react to somehow.” Bakura snorted. “Sounds like some kind of ripoff of _Jaws_ except with a killer whale. It was already obvious enough without the Orca killing that shark.”

“That music is great, though.” Marik remarked, glancing at the screen as two Orca whales swam alongside each other to some sweeping orchestral music. “It's beautiful.”

“Yeah, it's the same composer who made the music for the _Dollars_ trilogy and _The Thing_.”

“Oh, right, I know who you're talking about now. Looks like the movie has a lot of talent behind it.”

“Well fuck, that's always a good sign, isn't it? A piece of schlock produced by talented people. Of course it is.”

“All this for a movie about a killer whale that apparently goes around killing people? This should be interesting.”

They looked at each other and shared a laugh before continuing to watch the movie. As it played out, Marik watched in morbid fascination at a very, very graphic scene in which an Orca was caught and died. But if that wasn't enough, it turned out to be female and _pregnant_.

Glancing at Bakura, he seemed just as taken aback and fascinated by what was happening on-screen. Then his eyes widened as the other Orca whale was screaming out loudly as it all happened, apparently witnessing it.

“That was disturbing.” Marik admitted as he paused the movie to give them both a second. “And we've seen some of the _Saw_ films.”

“If this is going where I think it is, then no wonder Ryou said we should check it out.” Bakura said sardonically, shaking his head.

“Where do you think it's going?” Marik had a feeling too, but figured to ask anyway.

Bakura smirked. “That whale is going to be out for revenge after witnessing these people kill his mate and child.”

“Of course you'd think that.” Marik chuckled and resumed the movie. “But I think you might be right.”

“I don't know much about killer whales, but Ryou loved them when he was a kid. I picked up a bit from his memories. It's kind of interesting since the males don't often have much to do with their mates and offspring. But the females, such as the siblings or the mothers, actually do.”

“That's interesting. So, it'd be more likely if our titular Orca was female?”

“Yeah, it would. But they're re-tooling the concept of a man getting revenge for the death of his wife and child.”

“Or what if the characters are assuming it's a male?”

“...Huh. Good point. Maybe we can speculate that they have no idea. That for all they know, this could be the sister, or the mother of that killed whale.”

“Either way, it's a killer whale getting revenge, and you like it.”

“I'm keen to see where it goes, yes.”

Sure enough, that was exactly how it turned out. The titular Orca went on a rampage, killed a few people, and even caused some havoc around the town's fishing business. Indicating it was quite intelligent and vengeful. Bakura soon guessed that the whale _had_ to be leading the main character out onto the water. To finish the job. Marik had laughed, thinking the same thing.

He later did let out a loud “ _Oof_!” when the whale bit off one of the supporting women's leg and even clutched his own leg. It wasn't often that gore affected him, but sometimes it hit the right mark. Bakura had laughed at him for that, to which Marik smacked him with a cushion.

It all came down to something quite hilarious with the main character and the whale having some kind of epic battle stare down. At least before the sequence in which the Orca killed the main character, using his tail no less, and then swimming off while the female lead was about to be rescued. As the music played out, with lyrics added to the beautiful score, Marik glanced at his partner, who had been sitting with rapt attention at the screen before reaching for the remote and exiting out of the stream.

“That was not what I expected.” Bakura then said, leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

“You mean how it comes off like a _Jaws_ ripoff and yet it's not?” Marik asked, looking over at him.

“Yeah. I haven't seen a lot of those knockoffs, or a lot of those creature features, but I don't know any that played out like this.”

“I thought it was going to be the other way around.”

“Me too.” Giving a laugh, Bakura preened and stretched again. “This is what _Jaws The Revenge_ was trying to be! But Ryou said this came out first.”

“You're kidding me! So this movie did it better, even if it's kind of a silly concept on its own. That just means that shitty _Jaws_ sequel couldn't do anything right!” Marik laughed at this, giving a grin.

“And _Orca_ is supposed to be one of those films inspired by what _Jaws_ did.”

“No wonder Ryou wanted us to see it, he knew it'd be right your alley.”

“I liked it, yeah. The whale got his vengeance, which was great. Remember what the captain actually wanted to say he was sorry? Too little too late, but at least he kind of regretted what happened.”

“Yeah, it's definitely more than we can say for _some people_ , huh?” Marik winked at him.

“Mm-hmm.” Bakura winked back with a smirk. “You pick the next one, I'll be back.”

Marik nodded and went about perusing his Netflix profile as Bakura got up and headed down the hall. He went about picking something a little more lighthearted, something that would hopefully inspire a little closeness. Granted, of course he didn't need to ask, per se, but the fun was getting it to happen without words. Pretty soon, somehow, Bakura would either give in or he'd move closer, inviting the inevitable touch.

Either way was fine.

It was kind of silly. They'd been fuck buddies for a couple weeks now, fucked every day, and had cuddled on the couch many times over that period. Yet it almost felt like the early stages of, heaven forbid, a relationship where neither knew what to do. Bakura might have been a virgin before, but the fact he sometimes acted like the stereotype (minus acting like a stereotypical repressed, shy teenager) to some mild degree was cute.

Bakura returned not two minutes later and went to the kitchen, fishing for something in the fridge. When he came back to the couch, he tossed Marik a bottle of pulpy aloe juice, which fell into his lap.

“Nice going asshole, you almost hit me with that.” Marik pouted, picking up the bottle.

“Oh relax, it wouldn't have even hurt that bad.” Bakura snorted, unscrewing the cap of his bottle of soda and sipping from it.

“Yes it would. I would've broken something and you'd have to take me to the hospital.” Marik said sardonically, unscrewing the cap of his own bottle.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Bakura snickered, sipping his bottle again. “Sitting by your bedside, holding your hand with tears in my eyes while you lie there spewing out philosophical nonsense?”

“Well, you said it! Not me!” Marik laughed, nudging his partner slightly. He then made a dramatic pose with one arm outstretched. “What is life but the days gone by as we trek along the wilds of our destinies?”

Bakura began to laugh actual mirthful laughter, having to cap his bottle to keep it from spilling, and grinned. It wasn't one of his shit-eating grins, but a real one full of mirth. Marik's heart fluttered at the sight of his partner's bright grin. Even his eyes were lit up, twinkling in the lighting above them.

“In the vast, open lands of our lives, we trek along like adventurers in the deepest wild.” Marik said in a deep, faux intellectual voice, having to keep from giggling too much. “But what is the adventure of life without the wonders that come with it?”

“Damn it Marik, stop it!” Bakura giggled boyishly, holding a hand to his mouth. “That sounds stupid!”

“Oh, I'm just getting started.” Marik smirked before clearing his throat. “Don't worry about the obstacles of life, all you need to do is overcome them! If you overcome them, nothing can stop you as you travel along the vast, open wasteland of troubles and discourse!” He made a few fake coughs. “I may be in the hospital but I shall continue to trek along the open road of _life_! Never shall I lose the lustre! Because life is all about never giving up! See a hurdle, just jump over it! It's dangerous to go alone, take this!”

Laughing harder, Bakura doubled over and held his sides. Gods it was endearing as hell and just wonderful to see. It made Marik just want to pounce and pour every bit of affection onto his partner's entire being. Or he'd settle for a hug, anything really.

“Shut the hell up with that pretentious bullshit!” Bakura wheezed, giggling.

“Don't you worry Bakura, I will continue to encourage you from my damned hospital bed! Now let me tell you all about how life is just one big giant box of chocolates and strawberries or some kind of food because apparently food metaphors work for _life_!” Marik declared, spreading his arms for emphasis. “I shall take on the world and all of its food goodness! Because life is like a carrot! I don't know why, but it is!”

Practically rolling over, Bakura let out a squeal of a laugh and nearly fell back. “Stop it! Oh no, oh Gods I can't breathe!” He wheezed amidst laughter and doubled over again. Then Bakura sailed down to the floor, though not painfully, and leaned against the couch for support.

“Oh shit, I think I killed you.” Marik chuckled, reaching over to gently ruffle his partner's hair. “You gonna get up off the floor now? Should I get get you some water?”

Still wheezing, Bakura got to his knees, clutching at the couch cushion with one hand. For a moment Marik worried slightly, in case Bakura's lungs decided to take a turn for the weak in the past year. But Bakura pulled himself back up onto the couch, panting heavily as he regained himself. He sat back, wiping his forehead and tried to slow his breathing,

“Better?” Marik asked, grinning at him.

“Damn you, how dare you.” Bakura managed and exhaled heavily.

“I'd say it's payback for all those shitty puns you make.” Marik snickered.

Bakura snorted and folded his arms over his chest as he pouted. “Fuck off.”

“Nah, I'd rather fuck you instead.” Marik patted his shoulder and then picked up the remote.

Sure enough, Bakura's cheeks pinkened and a little smirk quirked at his lips. “Fucking yourself isn't doing it for you, huh?”

“Haven't had to since we started fucking.” Marik chuckled, winking at him. “Let's get to the movie, shall we?”

“Sure, go for it.” Bakura nodded, his gaze neutralizing.

Nodding, Marik started the movie. A lighthearted comedy this time, just the perfect kind of movie to relax with. He continued sipping his drink, usually sitting in silence, or chuckling occasionally. Every now and again, Marik looked toward Bakura at the corner of his eye. His partner either sat there with a neutral expression, cracked a smirk if something struck him as funny, or furrowed his brow.

But at some point, Marik noticed Bakura looking at him and not the movie. In fact, his gazes were beginning to linger. Not that Marik minded, it was cute. He just had to wonder, what was going on in Bakura's head? Aside of course from how he knew Bakura found him attractive. That was obvious.

Marik decided to pretend he didn't notice. Just for now, anyway. He wanted to see what Bakura would do if he presumed to be unobserved. Especially since those gazes were tender, his eyes soft and his mouth just barely ghosting into a smile. Marik knew that look too well. He'd seen it dozens of times in the past when Bakura thought Marik wasn't looking. To say it was sweet would be an understatement.

After a while, Bakura actually did scoot closer, but had disguised it as shifting to get more comfortable. It took all of Marik's strength not to chuckle at his attempt to be subtle. He had his eyes on the movie, but they kept shifting back toward Marik quite a bit. Now they were side by side, their legs touching.

The movie went on for a bit and Bakura mostly just sat there. His hands were placed over his knees, fingers occasionally clenching or unclenching.

Then it happened.

Bakura let out a yawn and stretched his arms up. He then slowly lowered them, draping an arm over the back of the couch, right against Marik's hair. Oh Gods it was adorable to see him pull that little cliche they'd seen in shows or movies. Marik wanted to laugh, both at the fact that Bakura didn't need to be subtle to touch him and also at just how cute it was. But he refrained and instead smiled, wondering if Bakura realized he noticed.

Barely a couple minutes or so passed when Bakura angled his arm to now be around Marik's shoulders. Glancing at his partner, he saw a faint blush on Bakura's cheeks and he was steadfast staring at the television. As if trying so hard not to look anywhere else. Unblinking.

Chuckling, Marik snaked his arm around Bakura's waist and pulled him closer, if that was possible. He then kissed the crown of his head, to which Bakura leaned against him with a soft hum. Finally, the walls were down. Even if there had to be some mild embarrassment on Bakura's part by now.

Pretty soon, Bakura sweetened the deal by bringing his legs up onto the couch and curling them so he could lean up against Marik some more. His head nestled onto Marik's shoulder, his silky white hair tickling his cheek. Giving a grin, Marik brought a hand to those irresistible, soft, silky strands to run his fingers through. Gods he loved playing with his partner's hair, whether brushing it or running his fingers through it. No wonder Ryou had so much fun doing that whenever possible. He'd never forget Ryou proudly displaying his braiding job while Bakura scowled with embarrassment.

Of course Bakura vehemently denied loving it, saying that he simply didn't mind, that most people liked their hair getting played with. But Marik knew better. He always saw the content, relaxed smiles or the way he'd lean his head into Marik's hand and the soft sighs he'd make.

The movie continued on, earning an occasional chuckle from either of them, or some kind of commentary. Otherwise, like the days before, they just sat in silence while watching it, curled up against each other.

After some time, Marik felt his partner shift his head and nuzzle his hair. This was followed by a kiss to his neck, which made Marik shiver slightly. Another feathery kiss followed. Pretty soon, Bakura angled himself, pressed up against Marik's side. More kisses followed along his neck, all gentle and soft, practically ghosting the skin.

Gods, did Bakura have any idea what he was doing to Marik now? It was taking everything inside not to pounce. No, it was far too enjoyable and he anticipated what Bakura would do next. He was going to wait for just the right moment to pounce on his lover and take this to the next level.

Marik sighed in pleasure, tightening his hold on Bakura slightly and tilting his head to give more room. Sure enough, Bakura eagerly took the invitation and continued kissing along his neck. He brought a hand to Marik's chest, caressing the pectoral muscles through his shirt languidly.

It was incredible how Bakura's mouth and teeth could be vicious and biting into his skin like a hungry animal. Then in moments like this, his mouth was gentle, soft, and felt every bit as tantalizing. Especially when Bakura kissed his scars, either when they showered together or in the mornings if they happened to be naked. Gods, Marik loved it when he did that. The touch of his lover's lips so tenderly touching his scars was wonderful, so intimate.

Pleasured jolts slowly coursed to his groin and his stomach coiled heatedly. But he continued letting Bakura have his moment believing he could take a little bit of control. It was all part of letting the thief be affectionate on his own terms, working up to getting lost in it all.

“Don't stop,” Marik murmured, running his hand through Bakura's hair languidly.

He felt Bakura smirk against his neck. “Oh, don't worry. I have no intention of stopping.”

The kisses resumed and Marik couldn't hold back a moan. Especially when Bakura crawled into his lap, not breaking in his ministrations. He never bit or even nibbled, just a bunch of kisses. Not that Marik minded one bit, it felt _so good_. Especially since it was Bakura administering the affection.

“You like this... You like my mouth on you, don't you?” Bakura purred into his ear, his voice luxuriously low.

Gods, Bakura was becoming too good at using his voice to entice. Marik shivered pleasurably, bringing his arms around Bakura's middle and pulled him closer.

“ _Hell yes_. If you don't know that by now, you're insane.” Marik purred right back.

“No more than usual, of course.” Bakura chuckled in his ear, blowing on it before he went back to attack Marik's neck.

Although wanting to draw out the experience a little, Marik couldn't resist and brought his hands down to Bakura's ass. He squeezed, to which Bakura's breath hitched and his movements stilled. After a moment, Bakura resumed his ministrations, this time nibbling and sucking along the skin.

Marik groaned, grabbing tighter at his partner's rear, resisting the urge to move his hips. But he did reached up and took hold of Bakura's hair, pulling his head back. Sure enough, Bakura's sensuous grin widened, his eyes darkened with want, and he licked his lips.

“You bring that pretty mouth of yours right here and _kiss me_.” Marik commanded, keeping his tone low and guttural.

“I think that can be arranged.” Bakura purred, half-lidding his eyes. He leaned in and their lips met immediately.

Their current position always brought Marik back to the time when Bakura gave him a blowjob for the first time and he'd pulled his partner onto his lap for a kiss. A part of Marik hadn't been sure if giving in to his desires back then was a good idea, but he did. Their intense makeout session, though they'd had many many more since then, was still an incredible memory he liked revisiting. The way Bakura looked at him with pure lust along with surprise was still just as arousing as anything.

Had they not been interrupted, Marik was pretty certain he would've just fucked his partner right then and there on the couch. Just thrown caution to the wind, pulled down their garments, get himself hard again, impale Bakura's sweet ass on his cock, and let him ride.

Luckily, they'd done that quite a few times since then and Marik was more than satisfied to see what could have been. Now, he could never get enough of the image of Bakura bouncing as he rode him relentlessly.

They kissed with passion and fervency, heightened from their earlier encounter and holding each other tight. Lips and tongues clashed deliciously, arousal stirring all the more. Marik drank in the sounds his partner made, all of which went straight to his groin.

The movie now background noise, Marik leaned slightly reached to get the remote, not once breaking their liplock. Once he grabbed it, he shut off the television, and set the remote back down. When you and your lover had a habit of getting frisky during viewings, it helped to develop some skills to rid the distraction without letting go of each other.

Soon they got off the couch, supporting each other, but more for an excuse not to let go. Eventually they did, looking into each other's eyes, and Marik knew right away what to do. Past moments like this were all the clues he needed. This coupled with Bakura's come-hither expression as he licked his lips.

Off they went to the bedroom, occasionally stealing a kiss along the way. When inside, they stripped. Marik slowly removed his clothes, enjoying the way Bakura's eyes were fixated on him while doing so. The pure look of hunger was something Marik relished in, enjoying the attention of someone who found him so attractive. More than any of his hookups combined.

Once naked, Marik stood proudly, and watched as Bakura stripped too. Even if Bakura was thinner and paler than most of his hookups, it never mattered. He was absolutely beautiful, like an unmarked canvas, or untouched snow. Soft, smooth skin, very lean and subtle muscle structure, and fairly defined abdominal muscle.

Marik just hoped that Bakura never doubted how much he loved his body. He did, so much, and never tired of exploring it with his mouth or hands. Even if Bakura wasn't vain and also didn't hate his appearance, Marik still did all he could to make his partner feel beautiful. To feel wanted and desired in every way.

So he did just that and approached Bakura slowly, drinking him in. Bakura watched him, his expression calm, but his eyes were hazing with lust and excitement. Marik took his hands, raising them to his lips and kissing his fingers. Then pulled him closer by the arms so their bodies could mesh up. The contrast of pale and tan skin was so lovely, it never failed to catch his eye. Marik kissed Bakura's neck, earning soft sighs of pleasure. His hands wandered his partner's body slowly, taking in every inch possible.

“Get on the bed.” Marik purred into his ear.

Bakura obliged without a word, eyes still fixated on Marik as he lay back. His legs spread invitingly, looking all the more enticing. Marik licked his lips and crawled onto the bed over his partner's body. He took yet another moment to admire his naked form, touching and caressing every bit of skin within reach, giving a big smile as he did so. Bakura's cheeks flushed, but he smiled in his own way to show how much he appreciated the attention.

Even better, no one would ever get to see Bakura like this. Naked, wanting, cheeks flushed, and vulnerable. It was all for him. Marik would make sure it stayed that way. Who else would ever be able to get Bakura to this level? He himself might have fucked other people, but never were those sessions ever this intimate. They were a means to an end for his body, that was it. At times, they were even to repress his thoughts about the one he wanted the most.

With Bakura, it was for every part of himself. There truly was a huge distinction to be made between having sex with a stranger and sex with someone you genuinely cared deeply about. On top of that, he wondered what those idiots he'd met were thinking when they said sex with just one person was boring.

A consistent sexual partner was amazing and he kicked himself for not having given in to the desire sooner.

Marik leaned down and kissed him sweetly, letting out a soft moan as Bakura's arms came around him and pulled him down. Their bodies were aligned perfectly as Marik settled in, their kiss deepening.

Although he did want to take a slower approach, Bakura's physical reactions and the sounds he was making were getting to him. So Marik raised himself a bit, reaching downward to give his partner what he wanted. A few jerks to his cock had Bakura twitching and mewling desperately into his mouth, his legs spreading more.

Speaking against his lips, Marik purred, “How do you want it, Bakura? Tell me.”

Bakura whimpered needily the moment Marik's hand left his growing erection. His hands moved to Marik's shoulders, tightening his hold. “You know what I want.”

“Maybe I do, but I want you to say it.”

“Marik...!”

Chuckling, Marik allowed Bakura to grab his hand and bring it back to where he wanted, but didn't move. Not yet, anyway.

“Come on Bakura, all you have to do is say it.”

“Don't make me say it.”

“But I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me.”

“You know what I want!”

Marik laughed and kissed his partner's face, which was twisted into a scowl, and so cute. Especially since it was demeaned by his blushy cheeks.

“Bakuraaaaa.” Marik said in a sing-song voice.

Letting out an impatient, needy sound, Bakura half-yelled.“Fine! Just, just fuck me! Fuck me already!”

It made Marik laugh while he stole a kiss, then rose up to straddle his partner's hips. “That's better, now that I know what you want, I can give it to you. I know how much you want me inside you.”

Bakura pouted, clearly trying to look angry, but of course he failed to do so. His eyes were darkened with want, fixated on Marik the whole time, his face flushed. How a man could look sexy and adorable all in one was beyond Marik, but he loved it.

Reaching over to his nightstand, where a large pump bottle of lube sat, Marik applied some to his fingers. Once they were lubed up, he wasted no time slipping a finger into Bakura's entrance. Sure enough, this earned a pleasured moan and his legs spreading a little wider. Marik played around inside, searching him, and then coming across the ever familiar bundle of nerves. Clutching at the sheets, Bakura panted and groaned, his hips rising slightly. When Marik inserted a second finger and proceeded to stretch him, the needy whines began.

“Marik, hurry!” Bakura uttered helplessly.

“What's the rush?” Marik teased, making scissoring motions inside. His cock was throbbing with need as he felt the tightness within, so eager to get inside his partner. But teasing him was part of the fun.

“Please!” Bakura was practically rocking on Marik's fingers now, panting and groaning. “Just do it!”

“Do what? Be specific.”

“You _know_ what I'm saying, just do it!”

Laughing, Marik inserted a third finger and attacked Bakura's sweet spot relentlessly. This caused the thief to cry out and whimper as he reached up, hesitated, and then let his hand fall back down.

“Come on Bakura, just say it.” Marik purred, reaching down and grabbing Bakura's hair with his free hand, tugging. “No, _beg for it_.”

“Marik, please!” Bakura rasped, trembling like a leaf.

“Beg for it, Bakura! Beg for it like the needy, horny thief that you are!” Marik commanded, grinning madly. He continued fingering, continuing the relentless attack on his partner's prostate. All while tugging on his hair.

“Agh!” Bakura cried out and moaned, his face flushed and eyes unfocused. “F-Fuck! Marik, please! Fuck me already! I want you inside me _now_! Please! _I_ _need you_!”

Gods, all that begging, neediness, and pure wanton never failed to arouse Marik to the core. He could practically cum right then and there if he wanted to, just listening to Bakura's neediness. It made him feel like a Sex God, to be this desired and wanted by his precious thief.

“Of course, Bakura.” Marik said silkly, kissing him once more, releasing his hair and then withdrawing his fingers.

Once he cleaned off his fingers with a moist towelette, Marik pumped more lube and coated his erection with it. Bakura watched him, panting, eyes unfocused with lust, tongue poking between his teeth and cheeks coral red. So _hot_ , so _beautiful._

Reversing himself, Marik tugged Bakura by his legs to the edge of the bed, earning a look of confusion. Marik got his feet to the floor, keeping Bakura at the edge for easy reach and access.

Drinking in the sight of his horny, needy, desperate partner, Marik went for it. He couldn't hold back any longer, he wanted unravel Bakura all the more, fuck him senseless, and hear the delicious sounds he'd make. Once he took hold of Bakura's hips and spread his thighs, Marik lined himself up and shoved himself right in, just the way he knew Bakura liked it.

Sure enough, Bakura let out a choked gasp, which then melted into a moan as Marik withdrew slightly and slammed right back in. He gained speed, his ears filling with Bakura's cries of ecstasy and string of curses. Oh Gods it never failed to feel so _amazing_ to be inside of Bakura, even after the first time. He was so tight, the walls clenched around him perfectly, like his ass was made for Marik's engorged cock.

As Marik proceeded to thrust, he hooked one of Bakura's thighs over his arm, holding him steady and allowing better access to his ass. Bakura moaned, then responded by hiking his other leg over Marik's shoulder and around his back, where his ankles crossed. Now with more accessibility to his partner's delicous ass, Marik all but pounded into him rapidly.

Bakura all but cried out loudly for more, Marik's name occasionally slipping in. His eyes were clenched shut, mouth opening and closing with each cry, and cheeks bright red to contrast his pale skin. If not for his resilience to hold back and draw this out, Marik might have climaxed right then.

Then Bakura opened his eyes, gazing up at him with pure reverence, moaning and panting. Marik slammed into him still, gazing at his partner's face, drinking in the beautiful, delicious sight of him. He reached down, taking Bakura's hand in his own. Bakura responded by intertwining their fingers, squeezing a bit. Then his other hand came up, grasping Marik's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Marik moaned and kissed him, happily surrendering to his partner's desire for that moment. His movement slowed, just a bit, to savour it. Here they were, entangled in each other, Bakura's legs around him for more closeness while Marik was lodged inside of him.

As he regained himself, they kissed deeply as he slammed right back inside of Bakura. This in turn had Bakura moaning between kisses, his fingers grasping at Marik's hair tightly. With his free hand, Marik reached between them and gave Bakura's erection a few good, hard tugs, feeling precum already leaking from it. Then he let go, which of course had Bakura letting out a needy whine. As much as he would be glad to finish Bakura off, Marik enjoyed making him cum without touching him. Like he had that much power to do so. The friction between them even helped a bit.

Pulling back slightly, but still touching his partner's swollen, bruised lips, Marik chuckled. “Are you close?”

“Yes...!” Bakura panted. “Marik please finish me off, please! I can't-!”

Kissing him once more, Marik licked across that amazing mouth, tantalizing him further. Bakura moaned and whined, eyes pleading him for more.

“I'll finish you off. I'm going to make you cum.” Marik purred luxuriously.

More pounding into him, more thrusts and Bakura was screaming within seconds, pleading for more and cursing. Marik pounded into him relentlessly, close to his own climax as well. He felt Bakura hump him amidst his hip thrusts and pretty soon his cock ejaculated between them. Bakura screamed once more that his voice went hoarse as he came, a mix of wails and Marik's name thrown in.

That was all it took. Seeing his partner undone, screaming in pleasure, along with Marik's name. All of it. Marik let out a loud cry of Bakura's name as he orgasmed hard inside of him. Spent, full of pleasure from his high, Marik slid Bakura back on the bed, getting back onto it. All while his member continued pumping inside of him, which Marik knew Bakura must have enjoyed feeling.

After a second, Bakura's arms caught him and pulled him down, their bodies settled together.

There was always something to be said about how utterly peaceful and delighted his partner looked after sex and whenever they were just cuddling like this. What also enhanced everything was the glow his skin and countenance took on after they had sex. Marik had once not believed such a thing since he'd screwed quite a few people and never noticed. But with Bakura, he realized it was a real thing.

There he was, laying beneath him, his cheeks adorably flushed, lips parted, and eyes hazed, but focused and full of adoration. His long white hair fanned the pillow beneath his head, adding to the lovely sight and creating a contrast.

_Beautiful._

Although spent, Marik held himself up a bit, just enough to peer down at his relaxed partner. He kissed Bakura's nose, earning a soft coo in response, and then pulled out. Then Marik reached for some moist wipes to clean themselves off, to which Bakura allowed him. Once they were cleaned up, Marik lay on his side, Bakura followed suit and they held each other.

Sexual or not, Marik definitely enjoyed their naked cuddles. Bakura's soft, warm body against his own never failed to make him relax and just _feel_.

It took a long while to get to where he was now, to be able to move beyond the childhood of cruelty and restraint. Even with his inner demons still lingering in some ways, but as he'd learned over the years in thanks to his friends and siblings, it was normal. Human beings had their inner demons, it was just about what you did with them at the end of the day. Of course they never went away, they were a part of you, no matter how much repression you applied. But you could control them, keep them at bay, and let them know you weren't afraid. That you weren't going to let them overtake you.

Even though he'd driven away his darker half, which manifested into something horrifying, the remnants remained. The memories. But Marik worked through them and was glad to take what he deserved.

Happiness. A good life. Starting over and becoming who he truly wanted to be. Himself. Living a life on his own terms, living a life as he always deeply wanted, and that was a life of freedom.

But moreso, he wanted that life with Bakura alongside him. Having tried to live a life without his partner, Marik knew there was no other option. With Bakura, he could be himself and was accepted for it. They understood each other in such a deep, intimate way that even now still had him thanking whatever destiny force out there brought them together.

Even through the pain of being torn apart. Even through the times he yelled and cursed the Gods for leading him to a true friend before wrenching him away. Even through realizing he _needed_ Bakura in his life.

A kiss to his collarbone brought Marik's attention to the present. He felt Bakura tuck his head beneath his chin and place kisses wherever he could reach. Sighing happily, Marik tightened his hold on Bakura and closed his eyes. Moments like this reminded him that this was real. That Bakura was here with him. As well as the fact that they were closer than ever.

Bakura's hands rose up to his back, fingers either resting or taking a moment to caress the scars. Marik let out a soft sound to reward his partner's gentle efforts and opened his eyes. He remembered the first time Bakura ever massaged his back and rubbed the (magical, seriously!) lavender oil into his scars. How amazing it had felt and he'd had to fight off the urge to turn around, tear off Bakura's clothes and just make love to him right there.

When the proposition was made, Marik had been taken aback and wasn't sure what to say. Yet, he'd felt absolutely no fear or revulsion at the idea. He was just apprehensive, but in the same manner you would be when trying something new. Not something as serious as overcoming his childhood trauma and having someone touch his back. It strangely felt like the most natural idea in the world. And it still did.

He'd known even before then that he trusted Bakura with his _life._ So it was almost no wonder he agreed to the idea just about readily after very little apprehension. Now it was routine and he loved it _so_ much. Because it was his partner massaging and healing those scars.

Nuzzling his face into the soft, silky strands of white hair, Marik kissed the top of his head tenderly. He felt Bakura tremble, hold him tighter, and then continue his little conquest of kisses.

“You doing okay there, kissy?” Marik asked teasingly and chuckled. He stroked Bakura's hair gently.

Expecting a snarky response, Bakura instead kissed his chest. “Mm-hmm.”

Smiling brightly, Marik kissed his head again. “Same here.”

When Bakura kissed back up to his face, their gazes met, and Marik melted all over again. Bakura was gazing at him with a smile, a _real_ smile, with adoration in his eyes. Always a beautiful sight. Marik smiled back, reaching over to caress his lover's cheek tenderly. Bakura closed his eyes, still smiling, and leaned his cheek into his hand.

Did Bakura have any idea what he was doing to him right now? Did he ever?

Framing Bakura's face gently with both hands, Marik leaned in and kissed him. Bakura let out a soft sound that was a mix of a moan and a whimper. It went to Marik's heart as he felt the thief melting into the affection. His fingers and form were trembling slightly.

After a bit, Marik pulled back and stole another quick kiss. Bakura's cheeks were pink, his lips parted, and he opened his eyes. Looking way too lovely for his own good. Laying their foreheads together, Marik embraced his partner once more, caressing every area of skin he could reach. Bakura let out a soft coo and snuggled closer, tucking himself under Marik's chin.

“You know what we should do sometime?” Marik murmured to break the silence, and hopefully keep his lover awake longer.

“Hmm?” Bakura replied.

“We should go on vacation.”

“Vacation?”

“Yeah. Aside from England, you never really went anywhere, right?”

Bakura shook his head, his hair tickling Marik's jaw. “Not really. When I resided within the Millennium Ring, the only getaways Ryou had were going out of town to visit his grandparents, and the occasional summers that Dad would take him along on his travels. I never thought to take control since we were as far from the Millennium Items as we could be.”

“Not even to explore? I mean, it's not like you had much choice but to stay where you were until Ryou went home.”

“I didn't exactly care so much back then.” Bakura admitted with a sigh. “The most I did was go and steal some souvenirs that Ryou wanted but couldn't afford.”

“Awwww.” Marik chuckled, stroking his hair. “Aren't you a sweetheart when you're not being an asshole.”

“Shut up.” Bakura muttered. He then sighed, running a hand along Marik's chest idly and occasionally planting some soft kisses. “Do you have a place in mind?”

“Around Europe, honestly.” Marik said thoughtfully. “Or a resort in the tropics.”

“Haven't we had enough of endless sand?” Bakura quipped.

“Yes, but there's more water and a lot of things to do.”

“The sun would kill my skin.”

“It's called sunscreen, idiot. Pretty sure you're familiar with modern inventions.”

Bakura exhaled, “All right, I kind of wanted to check out some of those places anyway.”

“I knew you'd see it my way.” Marik chuckled, kissing his head. “We'll start with Europe, though. I always wanted to see places like Italy, Spain, France, Greece. I just never had a chance to visit those places.”

“Not even during your Rare Hunter days?” Bakura asked.

“I had contacts and connections all across Europe, but I never physically went there.” Marik replied. “What do you think? We'll even visit Ryou's dad in merry ol' England while we're there. I always wanted to see London, anyway.”

“Ryou will be very sad if I go see Dad without him.”

“Don't worry, we'd buy Ryou his own plane ticket so he could join us after we get there.”

Humming, Bakura continued caressing and tracing idle patterns along Marik's chest. All along with his feathery kisses. Gods, those soft, intimate, and sensual touches were sending his emotions into a frenzy. How dare Bakura torture him like this with such affection! Oh who was he kidding, he loved every second of it.

“It would be nice.” Bakura said pensively.

Marik nodded and twirled some of Bakura's hair. “Yep. Our first time on a real vacation together.”

“Where do we start?” Bakura asked.

Thinking for a moment, Marik shrugged. “I'm not sure. Maybe France, I do know a bit of French. We'll buy some phrase books if we need to for any of these places.”

“Ryou had French and Spanish classes during high school, I picked up a few things and still possess a lot of his memories.”

“Okay, we'll get by. I've always wanted to see Paris and all the tourist spots, actually.”

“Like the Eiffel Tower?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

“I want to go see the Chateau D'If.”

“The what?”

“It's the prison Edmon Dantes was sent to in _The Count of Monte Cristo_.”

“Of course you want to go see the prison from your favourite book.”

“Hell yes. It's a tourist attraction now, so we'd be able to go see it.”

There was silence for a bit, but Bakura kept up his ministrations, albeit slowly. He then murmured, “I never thought of traveling before. I was always so focused on my vengeance and everything that went with it.”

“Not even when you were inhabiting Ryou's body and you had a chance to experience the modern world, huh.” Marik said, stroking his hair comfortingly.

“Not even then.” Bakura exhaled. He curled up more against him, kissing his clavicle. “I never thought too much about all the things I was missing. Except for the few things Ryou got me into when I had a little downtime.”

“And that's how you became a fucking nerd.” Marik teased affectionately. He continued toying with his lover's hair, even sniffing it. “Well Bakura, if there's anything you want to do, you can tell me.”

“I know.” Bakura's voice was soft. “I don't really know, I just kind of take it day by day.”

Marik nodded, brushing Bakura's bangs aside and kissing his forehead. “I understand. You don't have to worry about all that now. We'll just see what happens.”

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Bakura nodded against his chest. “I don't even care where we go.”

“We'll go where the wind takes us.” Marik agreed. “I know that's cheesy, but it works.”

“Not just that, I mean,” Bakura hid his face into Marik's chest for a moment. But then he looked back up. “I'll go almost anywhere with you.”

Marik nodded and kissed his nose. “Of course. I've done enough going places without you there with me, anyway. It gets lonely after a while.”

Okay, saying it like that was not a good idea. Why and how was his mouth being stupid?

But he held Bakura tighter and nuzzled into his hair. Just to hide the pain slowly creeping in. Fuck, he hated falling into an emotional spiral every time that year was somehow referenced. He'd done enough crying himself to sleep every night, repressing those feelings, trying to move on, grieving, and everything else.

That year was also very lonely. He'd missed having someone he could truly talk to and be himself around. He'd missed everything about his partner. From the way he laughed, bantered with him, and even the bad puns. Everything.

Damn did it sting whenever those memories resurfaced even now. It didn't help that he still had nightmares of finding that Bakura was never there. It didn't help that Marik sometimes woke up in the morning, found Bakura's side of the bed empty, and then panic. Only to then go out into the kitchen and find Bakura making breakfast.

The relief he'd feel in those moments went beyond words.

There were times Marik sought out those little reminders that this life was real, that Bakura was here with him, It was ridiculous, but he needed those moments. Just to reassure him that this was real. No matter how silly it logically was. No, things were different. Bakura was alive and well, by his side, and they had a chance to build a life together. The life they always wanted but never thought they could obtain back then.

Unfortunately, Bakura seemed to sense his despondence because his hold on Marik tightened. Then he kissed up to his jawline, along his chin, and brought a hand to his cheek. When their gazes met, Bakura's eyes were full of emotion, and it gave Marik butterflies. Bakura leaned in and their lips met. It was gentle, soft, but moreover, it was real.

“I'm here, Marik.” Bakura whispered upon pulling back.

The words reached his ears and the soft touches made him shiver. It was especially surprising when Bakura gently rolled Marik onto his back (Bakura was of of course the only person who was _ever_ allowed to do that in bed) and lay on top of him. All while rising up a bit to look down, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes focused, intense, but filled with adoration.

Then Bakura smiled, which reached his eyes, and Gods he looked stunning. Marik could only stare up at his lover, a little taken aback, but not in a bad way. The soft light of the room only seemed to enhance the striking, moonlit night vision that was his partner.

Did Bakura have _any idea_ what he was doing to Marik right now?

Leaning down, Bakura kissed him once more, his lips feathering over Marik's gently. Then the kisses moved along his face, his cheeks, jawline, everywhere. Pulling away, Bakura sat up, then took Marik by the arm and lifted him up too. They were now sitting up together, with Bakura now situated in his lap, bringing his arms around his neck. Marik felt himself grin as he returned the hold, his fingers caressing Bakura's torso tenderly.

It was moments like this that reminded Marik how much Bakura truly cared about him in a deep, intimate way. He never doubted it before, no matter how guarded Bakura could get. There were all kinds of ways Bakura showed his feelings, through gestures or doing/buying something Marik would like. It never failed to touch his heart.

Right now he was getting close, letting him sit up so his back wasn't compromised, and just silently assuring him that this was real.

Looking to his partner's face, Marik caressed his cheek, jawline, anywhere. Bakura sighed happily, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Oh Gods, there went his heart again. Marik was sure he would die of a heart attack by now. The walls he'd put up were crumbling fast under that gaze. Especially when Bakura opened his eyes and gazed at him, looking so content.

Marik kissed his partner, lingering and stroking Bakura's hair gently. He then pulled back and planted a kiss on Bakura's nose.

“You better be here.” Marik murmured, gazing into Bakura's eyes and reaching up to cup his face. “Otherwise I'll hunt you down in the Shadow Realm.”

Bakura chuckled, retaining his smile. “Then I suppose you would bring the light that shines through the darkness.”

“I didn't know you could be corny, but I like it.” Marik winked.

“Don't get used to it.” Bakura was trying to look pouty, but it was clearly failing.

“Shut up.” Marik cooed, kissing his nose.

“As I told you before, you're stuck with me. Do you regret bringing me back yet?” Bakura purred, laying their foreheads together.

“Always, I hate it, you asshole.” Marik quipped, running his hands along Bakura's back enticingly. “Worst decision I ever made, what the hell was I thinking.”

“I hate it too, you idiot.” Bakura let out a soft laugh. “You make me have feelings, how fucking dare you.”

“Get used to it, you sappy romantic.” Marik smirked, kissing his partner's nose again. “You're my everything.”

“Stop it...” Bakura's cheeks were turning pink and he averted his eyes.

“Ohhhh no. I'm just getting started!” Marik laughed, stealing a kiss and holding his lover closer. “You're my world.”

Bakura huffed and pouted, laying his head into Marik's shoulder to hide his face. It was too cute seeing him so flustered. With a laugh, Marik stroked his hair and kissed the crown of his head.

“Come on, Bakura, you know you love iiiiit.” Marik went on in a sing-song voice.

“No!” Bakura muttered against his shoulder, tightening his hold.

“Yes!” Marik laughed, nuzzling his hair. “I'm going to say these things and you will like it!”

“Mmph,” was Bakura's only response.

“I know, how dare I, right? You were a dumbass about how you felt, so now you're paying the price.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

Laughing, Marik turned them around and lay Bakura back down on the bed, getting on top of him. Of course his partner was still flustered and pouty, but still made no move to get away. Marik laughed and kissed his cheek, to which Bakura's fingers dug into his shoulders.

“I'm not letting you go again, not in a million years.” Marik chuckled, kissing Bakura's nose again. That adorable scrunchy nose. “When you walked away for the final game, I should've knocked you unconscious. Knocked you out and dragged you home with me. Let the Pharaoh do his thing...”

Bakura balked, seeming to be taken aback by such a suggestion. “What?”

“I know that's ridiculous to you, but looking back, maybe I should've.” Marik said, pretending to think as he grinned. “Sure, there'd still be the issue of the fact you're still residing within the Millennium Ring, but we'd find a way.”

“Marik, don't be ridiculous, I-” Bakura began, but was cut off by a kiss to his lips.

“Then again, you coming back did get you your own body.” Marik went on, winking at him. “So that's been a lot easier.”

“Well of course-” Bakura tried, but was cut off by another kiss.

“I know you never meant to hurt me, I don't hold it against you.” Marik said airily, twirling some of Bakura's hair around his finger.

Bakura squirmed slightly, “Marik, there's no need to-” Another kiss cut him off.

“What's wrong, kissy? Too much for you?”

“Stop that!”

“Why? I think you like it when I call you that.”

Turning redder, Bakura looked away again, huffing slightly. “Marik, it's fine. It's- it's fine. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere, and I _want_ to be here with you. Okay? Are you quite finished? Got it out of your system?”

“Kind of.” Marik grinned, shaking his head. He brought his arms around Bakura and leaned in to his face. “C'mere, you.”

Marik kissed him, earning a mewl and Bakura's fingers trembling along his shoulders. It took a few kisses, but Bakura's body relaxed and his arms circled Marik's back gently.

After quite a few kisses, Marik pulled back and nuzzled their noses together. Bakura's face was flushed and was smiling, looking so content.

“You know I meant what I said.” Marik winked at him saucily.

“I know.” Bakura replied, nuzzling into Marik's neck and collarbone. In a quieter voice, he added, “I spent five thousand years existing, it was torturous. But it still brought me to you.”

“We would've met somehow, even if it didn't.” Marik said thoughtfully.

“It's very possible.” Bakura murmured. He planted a soft kiss to Marik's neck, then another one. Once more his voice was quiet as he confessed, “I had to seal my soul into the Ring. There was no other option to enact my vengeance.”

Humming from the affection, Marik nuzzled into the soft, fluffy hair. “I hate what happened to you, but I'm glad you did it. We're five thousand years apart, anyway.”

“ _Marik_.” Bakura planted more kisses and tightened his hold again. His fingers were gentle in clutching along his scars.

“I bet destiny didn't plan for us to meet.” Marik murmured sardonically. He kissed Bakura's hair and held him closer, his heart swelling at the emotion that cracked through the sound of his name.

Still planting kisses anywhere he could reach, Bakura sighed, his warm breath ghosting along Marik's neck. “Destiny hates me, so I bet it wasn't planned. And for that, I don't care.”

“Me either. It planned for me to live underground and guard a dead guy's tomb for all my life.”

“It planned for me to be cast off into the Shadow Realm for all eternity.”

“All because you wanted rightful justice for what happened to your village.”

“All because your ancestor decided hey, let's guard the Pharaoh's tomb.”

“Then screw destiny. It won't decide our lives anymore, that'll be _our_ decision.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that. You know what else I like the sound of?”

“I'm pretty sure I don't, but tell me anyway.”

Marik then met Bakura's gaze, which was now twisted into a lecherous grin.

“You begging for more while I suck your dick.” Bakura purred, licking his lips.

“Bring it on, asshole.” Marik smirked.

They kissed deeply, before Bakura pulled them back up into a sitting position.

Destiny had screwed them over in a lot of ways, but their desires brought them together. This time, for good. No matter what life was going to throw their way, Marik was determined to face it with Bakura, his partner, at his side.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Kyle from chapter two? Well, cameo! XD I thought it'd be fun if Marik ran into that guy and confirmed that what Bakura told him was true. And Kyle was the best option for a follow-up kind of thing, anyway. XD Some folks picked up on the idea that Kyle was into Bakura, and I decided to go with it!
> 
> "Orca: The Killer Whale" is in fact a real movie! I actually enjoyed it. :D I was struggling SO HARD with this scene and didn't know what movie to make them watch! I even considered, I'll just make one up. But noooo, I wanted to make it an actual movie. Then finally, this one came to mind and I figured, why not. So here it is! XP The fact it deals with revenge happened to be a lucky catch! Hey. Could've had them watch "Free Willy"! XD
> 
> So I hope this was an enjoyable trip! :3


End file.
